


Slow Show

by masongirl



Series: The best laid plans [2]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Emotional Sex, First Time, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, POV Toye, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Joe and George have been dating for three weeks when they decide they are ready to take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Series: The best laid plans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682071
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Slow Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I had to give a higher than mature rating, so I'm a bit nervous but I hope you guys will like it. Happy Easter! :)
> 
> Title is from The National's similarly named song, because I like its melody.

George likes to hold his hand when they kiss. He squeezes when something makes his pulse speed up and strokes his thumb over Joe's knuckles when they break apart. It's his anchor. Joe doesn't realize this until he frees his hand to cradle George's face in his palms and George makes a small noise of protest, then slips his fingers between his own cheek and Joe's grip to hold on. Softly, he licks Joe's lips. He doesn't taste like flavored water, but Joe saw a bottle in his bag and the thought makes him smile. He pushes his chin up and kisses back, thinking of all the little things he has yet to discover about George, the signs that he can't read yet but will learn in time.

They are lying on their sides in George's tiny bed and Joe's right leg is caught between George's calves. Their socked feet rub up and down idly and all Joe wants is to curl forward and press the rest of their bodies together too. He's hard and he wants George to feel it. Is George turned on too?

"I'm going to fall off." He says between kisses.

George pulls Joe's hand down to his neck and leans back a little. "Come closer then."

Joe turns his hand over, laces their fingers together and in one quick move, he has George on his back and rolls on top. He kisses the underside of George's jaw to cover for how his hips shift up and down. "Our third wheel takes up too much space."

George pulls his man-sized pillow to his face to hug it with one arm. Half of his cheeky smile peeks out from behind the Elvis picture printed on the cover. "You hear that, Elvis? Joe doesn't wanna share."

"Damn right." Joe chuckles and throws that ridiculous body pillow on George's chair, hoping it won't fall off the clothes strewn there.

They have been dating for three weeks now and this is the second time he's been in George's room. They don't hang out here much because it really is too small for more than one person and George likes Joe's flatmates more than his own anyway. The place is colorful and cozy, with movie posters and an arrangement of personal pictures on the walls. How long will it take until George prints one of Joe too?

"I wanted to ask you something." Joe whispers as he starts a more deliberate grinding motion and lets George take his hand again. "What did you like about me when we met?"

"It's hard to put into words." George hums and gives him a look that could melt stone. His eyes shine in the warm light that streams in through the slits between the blinds and paints stripes on the bed. "I like to play off you."

Joe smiles. "I like it when you do."

As they start making out again, George rucks Joe's shirt up to splay his fingers over his naked back. His legs slide apart until Joe's fully settled between his thighs. It's intoxicating, being this close to him and catching every sigh on his lips, kissing the flush on his skin and tasting his smile. Joe rolls his hips tentatively and hums when there's an answering thrust up in return. He kisses a path down from George's mouth to his collarbone and stays there for a second, just breathing in the scent of his fragrant skin to cool down. There's more desire in his mind than what he can handle with a clear head. His mouth opens against George's neck and bites down gently until George's hand squeezes his own.

"I haven't bottomed for anyone in a while." George whispers in a rush.

Joe's mouth goes dry. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think about it - he thinks about it all the time. "You wanna?"

"Yes." George nods, but he's worrying at his lip.

Joe furrows his brows in confusion and props himself up on his hands and knees to let George have some breathing space. He rubs George's stomach and chest under his shirt, up from the coarse hair on his belly to his racing heart. "We don't have to. Or we can do it the other way around, whatever you feel like." For the life of him, he's not going to say cuddling out loud.

"It's not that." George huffs an embarrassed laugh, averting his eyes. He tries to tug Joe back by his belt loops. "I want it so much I'm shaking."

He's not kidding. When Joe gives him a slow caress from his biceps down along the tender inside of his elbow to the pads of his palm, he can feel the trembles under his touch. "Are you nervous?"

"No." George says, but his shoulders rise towards his ears, his most obvious defensive habit.

"You _are."_ Joe sighs fondly. He lowers himself back down and presses a wet kiss to the curve of George's cheek. "Georgie, it's okay."

George bursts into laughter. "Did you just give me a nickname?"

Joe nods. "And it's going to stick."

"No way." George laughs again, but he hugs Joe tight and reaches between them to undo Joe's pants, much more relaxed now. He pops the button with one hand, then the sound of the zipper buzzes through the silent room. George's fingers sneak inside and trace the length of Joe's cock through his boxers, up and down and around the head. He nuzzles Joe's temple. "We have to stay quiet or my flatmates will hear us."

Joe sucks a deep breath in through his nose. If only he could herd those fuckers out and lock the front door... "All right."

They undress in silence, throwing all their clothes carelessly on the ground. Joe kisses George’s hipbones and the creases of his thighs and his cock, sucks on it while his fingers spread the lube around where they need it. He sweeps another bunch of pillows down onto the grey fitted carpet to make more room and puts one under the small of George's back, then rises to his knees and stops for a second of anticipation. They stare into each other's eyes.

"Come on, Joe. I don't bite." George jokes. He grips Joe's left hand and takes a deep breath.

Neither of them is new to sex, but it feels different this time. As they start moving together, Joe watches how the shadows change on George's face, the lines under his long lashes and on his cheeks, in the dimples dug by his smile. It's captivating to see how peaceful he is. There's no tension in his expression, just genuine enjoyment and happiness when Joe leans down to press little kisses to his laugh lines.

Joe was hoping they would get here soon. He fantasized about it for months, how tight and warm George would feel and how he'd want Joe to move, but he never imagined he'd feel such serenity while having sex with him. Although he isn't sure what George likes, he seemed to enjoy a bit of manhandling when they fooled around before, so he hitches George's legs higher around his waist and grabs both his hands, squeezing. He pins them above George's head and holds on tightly. George's nails bite little half-moons into his skin each time he rocks forward.

George gives him a raw look. "Kiss me?"

Joe does. His lips open George's just as gently as his hips move, and they kiss through all the sighs and noises they draw from each other until they settle on a rhythm. The sound of their bodies sliding together echoes between the walls. Joe lets George go so that he can loop his arms around Joe's neck and grinds down deeper. It's just to keep the pleasure going until they are ready to pick up the pace, but when he clutches at George's shoulders to keep him from sliding up the sheets, George gasps into his mouth.

"Yeah?" Joe presses their foreheads together. Their skin is flushed hot and damp from sweat already, and the exhales brushing his face make him shudder.

"I like -" George starts, but his voice breaks into a hum when Joe pushes down again. He arches his back.

Joe thinks he finally figured it out. He angles his hips and thrusts in as far as he can. Not hard but deep. "This?"

George's palms run up and down his back in restless circles. "Yes."

"Okay. Okay." Joe grins and kisses his cheek, drunk on love. God, he likes slow too, likes it very much. "I got it."

George laughs, just once, and it's plain relief. "I know it's boring. You can go faster if you want."

"No, it's really good. It's perfect." Joe spares a split second of resentment for everyone who touched George before him and didn't do it right. "Slow is perfect."

Even at this pace, it doesn't take too long to reach the brink, wound up by the long wait, and Joe has to struggle not to twitch and fall into bliss too soon. He wants to prolong the moment as long as he can, wants to soak in the thrill of sex until he can't remember any other sensation than being inside George. The sweet taste of satisfaction is so close that he has to bury his face in George's neck to keep it down. He grunts and his body snaps forward sharply, making the bed creak and thunk against the wall.

"Shh." George snickers, panting quietly after each roll of their hips. His fingertips dig into Joe's back.

Joe can't help but smile too, delirious from the tingles running up his spine. His breath hitches around a moan and the muscles in his stomach ripple. "I can't."

"We gotta." George laughs under his breath and it runs through his entire body like a wave.

"Fuck." Joe gasps from the sudden sensation. The bed squeaks again, but who cares when the force is so damn delightful. His thighs ache to push harder. "I'm right there, George, oh God -"

He seals his lips around a spot on George's throat and loses all control on his rhythm because it feels too good to hold back. George cradles his head while he comes, and his knuckles brush against Joe's stomach in short, hurried strokes until everything is wet and warm between them and they are both spent and boneless in each other's embrace.

They collapse to recover with Joe's forehead pressed against the side of George's face and his arm draped across George's stomach. The room is too warm for blankets, so they stay as they are, debauched and elated, with stripes of the dimming sunshine falling softly on their thighs. There are golden particles swirling in the light and George's sticky fingertips are tracing the bones of Joe's hand. His eyelashes are too-close, blurry shadows sweeping down on his skin. Joe closes his eyes. The minutes tick down in lazy contentment. Could there be a greater beauty?

"Joe?" George's voice rings strangely in the quiet room. He sounds vulnerable. "I've never had sex like this before."

"Me neither." Joe admits. It just seemed that everyone he has been with before wanted a rough touch because he looked like he could provide it, so that's what he gave them. They wanted quick, screaming abandon and seriousness. This was the first time he felt light all along and hungry for joy instead of pain. George's happiness put sex on another level of pleasure.

"You felt so good." He whispers into George's ear and kisses the skin behind it.

George squirms. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Just bein' honest." He kisses that spot again, longer, teasing. He grips the inside of George's thigh. "I want you again."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

George looks at him with a playful smile. His face is flushed and carefree as if the world at the moment is the most wonderful thing he has ever lived. He straddles Joe's legs and takes his hand. "I'll ride you."

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would make me happy :)


End file.
